


Tales of an Angery Faerie

by BrittHintiru



Category: Rooster Teeth/Achievement Hunter RPF
Genre: F/M, Faerie AU, Juggey - Freeform, M/M, Mavin, Michael/Gavin Future, Michael/Lindsey Unrequited, Other, RageHappy
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2013-07-04
Updated: 2013-07-04
Packaged: 2017-12-17 16:15:15
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 298
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/869482
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BrittHintiru/pseuds/BrittHintiru
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Adventures of a young faerie with rust colored hair as he learns about the world around him and the humans he meets.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Tales of an Angery Faerie

Your Name is Michael Jones, and today you were born.

To most humans, this wont notice much beyond the sun is a bit more brighter this spring day, or the grass is just that slightly more gentle shade of green, but to those who know that sweet smell in the air they know for the first time in a long time a faerie has been born. 

The first thing you see is nothing but a mess of red. You grumble at it frustratingly, then realize it's just your hair. You try to tame the mess out of your face but the more it miss behaves the angrier you get. Your fist comes down hard and bangs at the ground, for the first time it hits you that you don't know where you are at. "Congratulations Michael," you think to yourself "Only idiot in the universe to fucking be born without noticing." you jump a bit then grin, you had no idea you could curse like that, even if it was just in your head. You go on to continue learning about yourself until the sky above you begins to turn a shade of purple, you yawn and decide that you have had enough self awareness for the day, having found both your feet and wings much to your own surprise. You quickly slip off the tree stump where you had found yourself earlier and flutter your way down to the grass (much giggles ensured when you first find your orange-tinted wings do in fact made that little fluttering sound as you descend.) and settle down on your side at it's base. Once again, your face is lost one last time in a yawn before you close your eyes and get some sleep. Today has been a good day.

**Author's Note:**

> Originally this was a really sad dream I had, and I need to rewrite it really bad so it has a happier ending because I can't stop thinking about it.


End file.
